Beavers
"Beavers" is the sixth episode of the B Series of QI and the 18th episode overall. It was first broadcast on BBC Two on 12 November 2004. It marked the first appearance of Anneka Rice. Scores Numbers in brackets mark appearances - e.g. "(2)" means "(second appearance)". # Anneka Rice (1): 7 points # Bill Bailey (6): 6 points # Sean Lock (4): -18 points (joint last) # Alan Davies (18): -18 points (joint last) Subjects *The Pope could eat beaver on a Friday as it is designated by the Roman Catholic Church as a fish, because they're scaly and live in water and in Fridays during Lent, you can't eat anything fleshy. *If aliens were looking to abduct Earth's most successful inhabitants, they would look to bacteria. If chicken had no bacteria, it wouldn't taste of anything and only a few types of bacteria are dangerous. There are 40,000 species in a gram of soil. 75% of bacteria in the stomach aren't fully identified as separate species. *In the Battle of the Bulge, the 'stomach division' were the soldiers with illnesses not deemed severe enough to prevent them fighting in battle. They had their own latrines and their own special diet. It was the largest and bloodiest battle in American military history. 600,000 Americans were involved, which is more than the Battle of Gettysburg, in which the Americans were on both sides. *The Earth bulges by up to 30 cm twice a day. *The Earth has either 1 or 5 moons.Two Since the discovery of 3753 Cruithne in 1997, three more 'moons' have been discovered: 2000 PH5, 2000 WN10 and 2002 AA29. If Cruithne is classed as a moon, then so must the others. Otherwise, Earth only has one moon. General Ignorance *Since 2003, only 11 points21 are required to win at table tennis. Also in 2003, the regulation size of a table tennis ball was increased by 2mm to make it slower and easier to watch on television. *A kangaroo has three vaginas, but only two wombs. Soon as a joey is born it crawls along its mothers body into its pouch. If the joey doesn't survive the year, another joey is triggered and comes from the other womb, but the third vagina is a mystery to most researchers. The male only has two penises. *There is nothing special about Julius Caesar's birth.Caesarean section The phrase "Caesarean Section" is derived from the Latin word for cut. There was a form of Caesarean section back in Caesar's time, but the mother always died and his mother was alive well into his adulthood. Sean confused Caesar's birth with Romulus and Remus, who were famously pulled out by a wolf. *There are no offences for which you can be put to death in the United Kingdom.Arson in the Royal DockyardsTreason The last capital punishments were outlawed in 1999 by Jack Straw. Arson in the Royal Dockyards was outlawed in 1971. *Dead bodies are eaten by bacteria.Worms Kitchen chopping boards contain 3 times more bacteria than toilet seats and dishcloths contain 1,000,000 times more than that. Forfeits Category:B Series episodes Category:BBC Two episodes Category:2004 episodes Category:Anneka Rice wins Category:Bill Bailey Category:Sean Lock Category:Joint losses Category:Episodes